Conning the Artists
by x-bec-x
Summary: Name taken from an episode of Hustle. Stevie/Smithy. Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.
1. Chapter 1

I know I should probably be trying to write another one-shot for my RachelSmithy collection, but after receiving a message from JoJo2604 (you should really check out her stories!) this idea popped into my head. It's sort of a The Bill/ Hustle cross over but you don't need to have watched Hustle to understand it. It will include StevieSmithy, JohnClaire and possible some Hustle pairings. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners, I own nothing. I wish I did own The Bill and Hustle, then I could bring them back to life!

* * *

'Michael 'Mickey Bricks' Stone, Ash 'Three Socks' Morgan, Albert Stroller, Daniel Blue, Sean Kennedy, Stacie Monroe and Emma Kennedy. Memorize their names and faces please you might need them.' DI Claire Stanton said to the group of officers in front of her. She had recently returned to Sunhill and this case would be her first major operation. She and her husband DI John Boulton, had been bought in after Neil Manson had left to go to MIT.

'Just a quick question Claire, but isn't this the fraud squads territory?' Inspector Smith asked.

'Well yes, normally it would be. However, they are over run at the moment, and the Commander Paul wants them caught ASAP.' Claire stated.

'No offence guv, but how do you plan on catching them, I mean they won't exactly make it easy.' Called DS Stevie Moss.

'We're planning on sending two officers undercover. They will try to attract the attention of Albert Stroller, and hopefully he will choose them as the marks. Then, when they try to con the officers, we can arrest them, and hopefully, get them put away for a long time.'

* * *

'Stevie can I have a word in my office please?' Jack Meadows called across CID.

'Of course guv.' Stevie replied.

'What've you done this time Moss?' Smithy joked as he walked through the double doors.

'Not funny Smithy!' Stevie replied.

* * *

'Right Stevie, as you heard in the briefing this morning, we're going to be sending two officers undercover in the Michael Stone case. These officers need to be experienced undercover, and you seem to be the best bet.'

'Me sir, but surely there's someone a bit more, well glamorous. They only con people with greedy people with money.' Stevie argued.

'Well, DS Moss, I'm sure you can make yourself look glamorous. We are going to put you in a large house on an exclusive estate, and set up a bank account with a large amount of money in it.' The Superintendent told her.

'OK, just one question sir, who is coming in with me, only in briefing DI Stanton said it was a two man job.'

'Well, they should be here any second.' Meadows said, and with that there was a loud knock on the door. 'Come in!'

'Guv, Callum said you needed me?' Smithy asked as he walked in.

'Ah yes, take a seat and I'll explain.'

* * *

A/N- I know it's really short but I ran out of ideas! If people review, I'll upload some more. Not sure when though, I'm snowed under with science homework. Thanks for reading!

Bec xx


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sat at home feeling really ill, but very, very bored. So I thought instead of just sitting here, I may as well update this story. It's only gonna be a short update though, sorry. There wont be much Stevie/Smithy romance just yet, because I'm not sure were I'm taking this, if anyone has any ideas for this then could you possibly PM me? Many thanks to Jodie (JoJo2604) and SexySmithy for your reviews, they mean a lot! Flash backs are in italic

Disclaimer- I own nothing you recognise.

* * *

4 Keswick Gardens

'Wow, this place is certainly something.' Smithy said as he and Stevie walked around what was to be their home for the next few weeks.

'Tell me about it! 6 bedrooms all with en suite, a dining room the size of my flat and a living room fit for the queen. I wonder how Meadows is planning on paying for all of this.' Stevie smiled.

'I think capture of Mickey Bricks and his crew will be payment enough! Every fraud investigator in the country wants them.'

'So Mrs Amanda Westley, do you think we can do this? I mean we're not the most glamorous people in the world' Smithy asked.

'Well, Mr Francis Westley, I think if try hard enough, we could pass off as the upper class.' Stevie smiled.

* * *

The London Park Hotel

'Michael, I've got us a mark!' Announced the American tones of Albert Stroller, as he walked into the penthouse suite.

'So the super seven finally get to put themselves to the test.' Danny Blue grinned as he sat on the sofa with Ash, Sean, Emma and Mickey.

'Who is it Albie?' Stacie asked as she joined the group.

'Well his name is Francis Westley, quite a piece of work from what I've heard. He owns a holiday company, charging people a stupid amount of money to stay in a hotel with no central heating. Worth about £10 million. He is very greedy, would walk across the street for a one pence piece, and even better, he is new to the UK market, as his company previously only operated in Germany and Poland.'

'Were did you find him?' Asked Emma.

'Well my dear...'

* * *

_Eddie's Bar_

_'Excuse me, but you don't happen to know where Goldarth Lane is do you?' Asked a very posh sounding man._

_'Yes it's down the end of this street, then you turn left.' Said Eddie, the bar man._

_'Ah thank you, your help is much appreciated.' Said the man as he turned to leave. As he walked towards the door, he saw a two pence piece to his right. The man walked over and picked it up. Eddie looked up to see what he was doing. 'Must have dropped it on the way in. Thanks again!' The man smiled. As he stood up, a business card fell from his pocket. The barman didn't say anything to the man, he just waited until he had left before picking up the small card._

_'**Francis Westley, Westley Holiday's' **It read. 'Hmm' thought Eddie 'I wonder if this will be any use to Albert.'_

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!

Bec x


End file.
